The invention is related to the field of converting a standard manually controlled valve into an electronically controlled automatic valve. One application of the automatic valve is to protect real property against water damage that can occur when a water conduit breaks. Thus the invention is also related to the field of protecting property against water damage. Although not limited to, the invention is particularly useful towards minimizing the damage that can occur if a water supply pipe or other water supply component freezes or breaks, or an appliance, such as a washing machine, dishwasher, ice maker, boiler, and water heater breaks. The invention is also related to the field of protecting real property against damage or excess water usage when outdoor spigots (valves) are left on or hoses break. Among other advantages, when used this way, the invention will serve to conserve water.
Replacing a manually controlled valve with an electronically controlled automatic valve requires installing the valve on to an existing water supply conduit. In most cases, this requires a plumber or other person skilled at making such an installation. The cost to install an electronically controlled valve may exceed the cost of the valve. A method to easily and inexpensively convert a manually controlled valve into an automatic valve would provide a valuable solution to many applications.
Real property damage occurs when water supply pipes and other components break. A break can be caused by a variety reasons including freezing. Hoses that supply washing machines, dishwashers, and other appliances are particularly susceptible to breakage. The appliances can also break causing water to leak or gush. Water heaters wear out over time and are prone to leak or break suddenly.
A water supply break can cause substantial damage to property, especially if the property is not occupied during the time the break occurs. A device that can be added inexpensively and easily to shut off the water supply to a property or to an appliance located at the property and can be controlled to shut of the water under a variety of conditions would serve to minimize the damage to a property.
Another problem faced by property owners is the control of outdoor water supplies. Unauthorized people can turn on outdoor spigots allowing water to run for indefinite periods of time. Hoses can also break allowing large amounts of water to be wasted. A device that can control outdoor water sources from within the property and can be controlled automatically will serve to protect against such losses and provide a convenient means to control water used for outdoor activities.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus to convert a manually controlled valve into an automatically controlled valve that is responsive to an electronic controller.
The invention can be used to easily and inexpensively convert a variety of standard off the shelf valves such as ball valves, gate valves and valves that use washers into electronically controlled automatic valves. The automatic valve can be turned on or off locally or remotely. The automatic valve can be controlled to turn on or off based upon a variety of conditions using sensors.
It is also an object of the invention to control a valve assembly comprising two or more valves such as the valve assembly used to supply hot and cold water to an appliance, for example a washing machine.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that will minimize the damage caused if a pipe or other water supply component breaks.
It is also the object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that will control an outdoor water supply to prevent unauthorized use or minimize the water wasted when an outdoor hose breaks.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a valve control device that is easily mounted to an existing manually controlled valve. The valve control device includes a motor, a means to increase torque and decrease revolutions per minute of the motor, a means to transfer torque from the motor or any torque/rpm conversion device to a valve without physically relocating the valve, and a means to secure the valve control device to the controlled valve. The valve control device turns the valve on or off based upon a variety of external conditions. The valve control device can be used in a variety of applications including but not limited to 1. Controlling the main water supply valve of a building so that water is shut off when the building is unoccupied and does not require water, 2. Controlling the water supply line that supplies water to an outdoor water supply, and 3. Controlling the hot and cold water valves that supply water to an appliance.
In the first case, the valve control device is fastened to the main water supply valve of a building. The valve control device turns the water supply off when no occupancy is sensed in the building for a predetermined period of time. Alternatively, the valve control device turns the water on for a predetermined period of time whenever occupancy is sensed. Occupancy sensing can be accomplished using a variety of methods including but not limited to acoustic sensing, infrared sensing, and visual sensing.
In the second case, the valve control device is fastened to the valve located inside a building that controls water to an outside water supply. The valve control device turns the water-on for a predetermined period of time based upon the users needs.
In the third case, the valve control device is fastened to one or more valves that supply water to an appliance. The valve control device turns the water on only when the water is needed to operate the appliance.
The above and other objectives are also achieved according to the invention by a method of controlling a valve that controls liquid flow.
In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of
1. Sensing whether a building is occupied, and
2. Turning the valve off after a predetermined period of time after occupancy is no longer sensed or alternatively turning the valve on for a predetermined period of time after occupancy is sensed.
In a second embodiment, the method comprises the steps of:
1. Sensing through a human user interface that the user wants to turn on the valve, and
2. Turning on the valve for a period of time selected by the user or as required to serve a purpose such a watering a lawn.
In a third embodiment, the method comprises the steps of:
1. Sensing through a human interface or electronic interface that the appliance is on and requires water,
2. Turning on the valves that supply water to the appliance, and
3. Turning off the valves when the appliance no longer requires water either through a human interface, through a timer mechanism, or through sensing that the appliance no longer requires water.